Little Red Hood
by Quimera16
Summary: Lobos feroces, dragones escupe fuego, madrastras celosas y maldiciones de sueño eterno… realmente ¿quien en su sano juicio elegiría ser princesa?AU  RLHG principal   DMHP  SSSB  LLNL secundarios
1. Prologo

**Little Red Hood**

…_Y el viejo Lobo ríe, y entre la boca negra  
tienen los dientes blancos un terrible fulgor.  
«Abuelita, decidme ¿por qué esos grandes dientes?»  
«Corazoncito, para devorarte mejor...» _

_Ha arrollado la bestia, bajo sus pelos ásperos,  
el cuerpecito trémulo, suave como un vellón;  
y ha molido las carnes, y ha molido los huesos,  
y ha exprimido como una cereza el corazón…_

_Gabriela Mistral _(me encantan las historias donde la caperucita muere…pero relájense eso no pasa en este fic)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sumario: Lobos feroces, dragones escupe fuego, madrastras celosas y maldiciones de sueño eterno… realmente ¿quien en su sano juicio elegiría ser princesa?

(AU RL/HG principal DM/HP SS/SB LL/NL secundarios)

**Bueno, esta historia empezó con una de mis depresiones así que iba a ser un dramón donde todos los protagonistas terminan traumados o muertos (o ambas ¬¬) pero por suerte me cambio el animo a mitad del II capitulo **

**Ojala y la disfruten!**

**Prologo**

"¿Hermione? ¡Despierta ya cariño!"

Una voz la saco de su ensueño, afirmándose a la rama mas cercana miro hacia abajo. El rostro de su madre se dibujó tras el follaje.

_¡Maldición!_ Se había vuelto a dormir leyendo.

Uno de estos días me voy a romper el cuello.

Saltando con quizás menos gracia de la deseada alcanzo por fin el suelo, el libro aun aferrado a su mano.

La desaprobación en los ojos de su madre era algo usual, ella era una buena mujer y una abnegada madre para toda su familia ¿pero como comprender a esa extraña muchacha que le había tocado como única hija? luego de tres hijos varones Hermione había sido la esperada amiga y confidente para su madre pero esas ilusiones se habían marchitado desde temprano por el carácter de la niña: voluntariosa, obstinada y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien era una rareza entre su gente.

Ahora con 16 años ya cumplidos podría estar formando su propio hogar como el resto de las jóvenes, pero no parecía tener ningún interés por seguir tales pasos.

"Mione, es un lindo día ¿por qué no acompañas a tu hermano a la casa de los Weasley? A Ginny le encantara verte"

_¡Ja!_ pensó la muchacha ¿desde cuando Ginebra era feliz al verla? Su madre nunca parecía capaz de ver el profundo desagrado que existía entre las dos chicas.

"Claro mamá, solo déjame ir por mi abrigo" - murmuro resignada. Encaminándose a la cabaña no podía dejar de pensar en que si ese antipático de Ronald Weasley o uno de sus hermanos le hacia una jugarreta pesada de nuevo esta vez no lloraría sino que le rompería la enorme y pecosa nariz.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Apresúrate Mione quiero llegar hoy. Fred y George consiguieron fuegos artificiales en la ciudad y los están vendiendo ¿que llevas ahí? ¡Por Dios Hermione! un libro ¿puedes ser un poco mas extraña?" - le dijo su hermano mirando el cielo.

Acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de reacciones no le respondió pero apresuró el paso para alcanzar las largas zancadas del muchacho.

A pesar de su poca paciencia y su carácter más bien despreocupado Jaime era el favorito entre sus hermanos y el único que siempre la aceptaba en sus paseos aunque solo fuera una presencia silenciosa.

Una punzada en un costado le dijo que ya estaba alcanzando sus límites por suerte la granja de los Weasley ya era visible en la siguiente colina solo unos cuantos metros más.

_Continuará…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: Muy corto lo se pero es solo un prologo.**

**Por primera vez la historia esta completa y hasta corregida antes de ser publicada así que esta vez no habrá atrasos.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Este capitulo iba a ser más largo pero al final decidí cortarlo en dos partes.**

**El fic no es extraordinariamente extenso así que prefiero hacer espacio entre capítulos.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo I**

El ruido como siempre era insoportable, los habitantes de la Madriguera hacían escándalo por tres personas cada uno. Los gemelos le mostraban a Jaime su última adquisición y muy pronto Hermione se encontró sola en el patio, no que eso le molestara.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa, tal vez pudiera terminar el libro antes de que su hermano la volviera a llamar. No tuvo tanta suerte.

"¡Hey Granger!" - Una voz ya conocida la llamaba.

Tratando de ignorarlo apresuro el paso.

"Hey ¿que te sucede? no estarás todavía enojada por lo de la oveja ¿cierto?" - Ronald tenia la misma edad que ella y desde el momento en que nacieron por ser ambas familias buenas amigas habían sido ya casi comprometidos.

Ambas madres esperaban el momento en que los dos jóvenes maduraran y se declararan amor eterno.

"¡¡Como si!!" - refunfuñó la muchacha por lo bajo.

"¿Que dijiste Mione?" - le preguntó el pelirrojo con la boca llena de manzana.

"¡Puaaj! ¡Ron, mastica antes de hablar!" - le replicó molesta.

"Bien madre" - contestó el otro sarcástico, pero a su favor podemos decir que trago antes de hablar esta vez.

"Ron, no estas molestando a Hermione otra vez ¿cierto?" "¿Como vas a cumplir el sueño de mamá y casarte con ella si haces que te odie?" - una voz pausada los sorprendió a ambos.

"Cállate Percy" – respondió enojado el mas joven enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

Sin inmutarse el mayor de los chicos limpio sus gafas con ademán despreocupado antes de dirigirse a su hermano otra vez.

"Papá te estaba buscando. Dijo algo de una rata entre sus herramientas"

"Gracias Percy" - le sonrió la chica abrazándolo cuando el otro ya se alejaba musitando algo parecido a "estupido Scabbers".

Percy era muy parecido a ella misma, por eso siempre se habían llevado bien.

Ambos vivían aislados en su hogar, ambos eran distintos al resto de su familia.

Aunque Percy se había visto beneficiado por esta diferencia. El próximo invierno iría a la Universidad de Hogwarts una escuela muy prestigiosa o al menos eso le había confidenciado su amigo feliz de haber sido aceptado. Ella en cambio tendría que hacerse a la idea de un marido y una vida rodeada de niños, pañales y biberones.

"¿Y que lees ahora?" - preguntó el otro interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.

Olvidando totalmente su anterior preocupación se lanzo en una explicación entusiasta de la última novela a la que había tenido acceso. Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la figura escondida entre los árboles.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Por Circe que hambre tenia! Ni una miserable liebre con que engañar el estomago antes de volver al castillo. Fue el hambre lo que le obligo a acercarse a la granja pero era demasiada gente y su apariencia luego de la transformación no estaba como para brindarle seguridad a nadie.

Con una mano temblorosa aparto el cabello castaño grisáceo de sus ojos, los mismos que lo marcaban como un monstruo al resto del mundo, de un innatural color dorado los ojos de un licántropo. Fijándolos en las tres personas discutiendo unos metros mas allá aguzó el oído tratando de escuchar algo de la conversación pero las voces al marcharse el mas joven de los muchachos habían bajado de tono, la chica abrazo al joven mas alto sin darse cuenta de cómo este enrojecía al contacto.

Prestándole más atención a la muchacha noto como el sol le sacaba brillos dorados a su desordenado cabello, se veía bonita riendo de buena gana y hablando animadamente sin percatarse del efecto que tenía en su compañero.

"_Jóvenes"_ - pensó con algo de amargura.

¿Acaso había sido él mismo así de despreocupado alguna vez? no, su maldición se remontaba demasiado tiempo atrás.

Era demasiada gente la que vivía en la casa, no hallaría nada sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Retrocediendo volvió a internarse en el bosque tal vez con suerte y encontrara una ardilla distraída, no estaba en condiciones de ser delicado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tras soportar estoicamente la despedida de todo el clan de los Weasley Hermione dejó la madriguera atrás. Jaime había decidido quedarse a dormir y solo después de muchas suplicas la había dejado encaminarse sola de vuelta a casa después de todo todavía había luz y el camino era seguro.

No hervía en deseos de volver a su hogar, el día era precioso.

Pero tampoco hubiese querido pasar la noche en vela atenta a las bromas de los gemelos, la última vez fue cuando tenía ocho y juraba que sus rizos jamás habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Desde ese día su cabello parecía un nido de serpientes no importa que intentara hacer para controlarlo.

Buscando la sombra de los árboles camino en los lindes del bosque. Viendo una pequeña mata con flores blancas, Helleboro reconoció, mas allá Lunaria y Asfódelo recogiendo unas cuantas hierbas no demoraría demasiado ¿verdad? Además todavía podía ver el camino desde donde estaba solo debía evitar adentrarse demasiado unos minutos después había olvidado sus preocupaciones y se divertía buscando hierbas y flores que juntaba en su falda recogida la piel sudorosa, las mejillas sonrosadas y el espíritu animado se recostó bajo una enorme encina a descansar.

Despertó sobresaltada, sin saber si había dormido horas o minutos aun era de día solo habían pasado unos instantes aliviada dirigió sus ojos al frente.

"_Bellísimo"_ – pensó.

No a más de diez pasos algo increíble. De un purísimo blanco perlado, parecía brillar en contraste al oscuro follaje, un unicornio.

La majestuosa criatura la miro con ojos del más limpio color plateado. Sin atreverse a respirar para no espantarla, fascinada extendió una trémula mano.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿Como pudo haberse alejado tanto? había caminado todo el día y aun no podía reconocer esta área del bosque. Sintiendo la presencia de otra criatura sobrenatural se detuvo en seco.

Durante una milésima de segundo pudo verlos a ambos; un unicornio y una muchacha con la mano extendida a centímetros de tocarlo. Pero ya el unicornio, animal de luz, había sentido la oscuridad del hombre y en un parpadeo se perdió dejando a una sorprendida muchacha detrás.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Había desaparecido tan rápido que podría haberse convencido que solo lo había imaginado si no fuera por las huellas dejadas en el suelo húmedo.

Sobrecogida por la experiencia no se decidía a moverse y sin embargo la menguante luz la hizo recapacitar debía volver a casa antes de que anocheciera o saldrían a buscarla.

_Continuará…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: Cumpliendo mi promesa, casi ningún tiempo de espera.**

**El siguiente capitulo en dos días sin falta.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Y aquí va el otro capitulo dedicado a los que comentaron esta historia, es lo que me hace tener el animo de sentarme a escribir…o subir en este caso.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo II**

Las sombras cayeron mas rápido de lo pensado sobre el bosque y el camino entre los árboles se hizo cada vez más indistinguible.

"_Bien, ahora estoy perdida llegare tarde a casa y mamá me castigará hasta el próximo invierno"_ -pensó molesta.

Sentía el rostro y los brazos quemados por el sol. Sus pies adoloridos la obligaron a sentarse semioculta por unos arbustos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La había seguido desde el episodio con el unicornio.

¿Que hacia la joven vagando sola por el bosque? era una suerte que la luna llena hubiese pasado o el mismo seria otro peligro al que ella tendría que enfrentarse.

Aunque ya no un riesgo tampoco podría ser de mucha ayuda si algo decidiera atacarla, no estaba en su mejor condición luego de tres días solo y sin comer.

La joven estaba cansada, eso era fácil de notar, sus pasos se habían ido volviendo cada vez más erráticos hasta que al fin decidiera sentarse.

Un leve cambio en el aire le hizo prestar más atención a su entorno, aun conservaba el olfato de un animal a tan pocos días de la luna llena y el aroma que percibía no era el de una presa.

A poco pasos la joven no se había percatado del peligro, tenía dos opciones: escapar y esperar que lo que fuera que se acercaba lo siguiera alejándose de la mujer o quedarse y enfrentar lo que llegara.

Un grito agudo de la chica lo interrumpió, aun nada a la vista pero de seguro esa alarma despertaría el interés de cualquier carnívoro en un kilómetro a la redonda.

Si corría ahora bien pudiera ser que la bestia prefiriera la presa fácil y atacara a la muchacha así que esa no era ya una opción después de todo.

Empuñando el arma que aun conservaba oculta en lo que quedara de sus vestiduras se preparo para la confrontación.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_¡Arañas, arañas! ¡Odio las arañas!"_ - cantó en su mente sacudiéndose la falda tras el encuentro con el pequeño arácnido.

Estaba perdida, sola, tenía frío y era atacada por arañas. Esto hacia ver una noche en casa de los Weasley como una visión cada vez mas placentera.

Y ahora todo su trabajo estaba regado en el suelo, agachándose volvió a recoger las hierbas en su delantal. La lunaria estaba algo pisoteada pero la quería como ingrediente no como adorno floral así que la estética no era importante.

Preocupada como estaba por el estado de su futuro brebaje fallo en notar el movimiento del follaje a su izquierda hasta que la sombra la cubriera casi por completo. Mirando sobre su hombro el tiempo se congelo por unos segundos, abriendo la boca lanzo un grito de puro terror.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Maldiciendo su falta de atención se lanzó sobre la criatura que apareciera súbitamente a atacar a la muchacha.

La araña gigante lo había desconcertado por un momento al tomar el camino sobre la copa de los árboles.

Aferrando el brazo de una desconcertada Hermione la empujo fuera del rango de ataque del monstruo interponiéndose entre los dos.

Con el puñal en la mano espero que la criatura se moviera, lo principal ahora era bajar al monstruo fuera de la seguridad de la copa del árbol.

Pero la bestia, algo más grande que un terranova, perdió rápidamente el interés en una presa tan poco cooperativa y volvió a ocultarse entre las hojas alejándose velozmente.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desde la posición en el suelo adonde había sido bruscamente lanzada por su extraño salvador se esforzó en recuperar el aliento que se negara a entrar a sus pulmones.

Al subir los ojos y ajustarlos a la luz de los últimos rayos de sol detrás de la figura del hombre vio que este estaba ofreciéndole algo en su manos demasiado sorprendida para atinar a decirle algo solo balbuceo en forma incoherente antes de cerrar la boca bruscamente avergonzada.

Intentándolo de nuevo se esforzó para agradecerle y recibir lo que el otro insistiera en entregarle.

"Gracias, tu salvaste…" - empezó con su mejor voz de heroína medieval.

"¿Mis hierbas?" - terminó confundida.

Prestándole más atención a su caballero en armadura ahora que el sol se había puesto y el heroico brillo había desaparecido pudo notar su aspecto algo emancipado y ropajes andrajosos.

Genial de todos los héroes le tenía que tocar el de segunda mano. Ese momento precisamente fue el que eligió el otro para bambolearse como borracho y caer de rodillas frente a ella.

Sintiéndose culpable por sus pocos ambles pensamientos de momentos atrás la muchacha se agacho junto a la figura de su rescatador para ayudarlo.

"¿Señor? ¡Señor!" - lo apremio - "por favor ¿esta usted bien?" _pregunta estupida._

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" _eso esta algo mejor_.

Al no recibir respuesta lo ayudó o arrastró algo mas lejos de los árboles por donde escapara la araña en caso de que esta decidiera volver.

A quien engañaba, si volvía estaban perdidos.

Hacia más frío por minuto y ella había olvidado su abrigo en la madriguera.

Lo mejor seria buscar un lugar donde esconderse. La caverna que había pasado media hora atrás seria ideal si solo su acompañante estuviera en condiciones de caminar hasta allá

"Señor ¿puede escucharme? tenemos que seguir caminando" -lo instó a levantarse.

Lentamente y tambaleándose por el peso del hombre apoyándose en ella se puso en camino.

_Continuará…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: Desde un par de capítulos mas adelante los alargare un poco.**

**Aun es tiempo para rogar por reviews?**

**Dignidad? Que rayos es eso?**


	4. Capitulo  3

**Gracias por sus RR me hacen el día de verdad **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo III**

Abrió los ojos a un frío techo de piedra, sobresaltado trato de hacer memoria hasta el momento en que llegara allí pero lo ultimo que recordaba era una muchacha y un unicornio… ¡La muchacha! La había seguido y habían sido atacados por una araña ¿Salvó a la chica? desde ahí todo se hacia borroso, era mas probable que ella fuera quien lo salvara a él.

Lentamente y afirmando su cabeza se sentó, miró a su alrededor buscando a la mujer pero ella no estaba a la vista en ninguna parte. Se encontraba en una pequeña caverna de no mas de dos metros de ancho, al sentarse erguido su cabeza casi tocaba el techo.

Una persona envuelta en lo que reconoció como lo que quedara de su vieja capa entro gateando en la caverna al sacarse la capucha reconoció a la chica que debió haber salvado.

"¡Hola!" - Exclamó esta al verlo despierto - "¿Se siente usted mejor?"

Aturdido solo atino a asentir con la cabeza siguiendo todos sus movimientos en el reducido espacio.

"Debe estar congelándose, tuve que pedir prestada su capa, afuera ha empezado a llover. Es una suerte que encontrara este lugar de nuevo" - parloteo la muchacha.

"Pero si solo espera un momento podré encender un fuego, espero que no de demasiado humo aunque siento una brisa esta caverna debe tener alguna ventilación.

Encontré algo de leña seca bajo las raíces de unos árboles ahora si solo pudiera prenderla…"

El sonido de dos piedras chocando se escuchó poco después.

Tras veinte minutos de silencio durante los cuales Hermione logró por fin prender una fogata el otro ocupante se atrevió a interrumpir cualquiera que fuera la importante labor en que se afanaba la joven con una piedra como mortero y varias plantas.

"Debo agradecerte" – empezó.

La chica detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo con curiosidad.

"Fuiste tu la que nos trajo aquí ¿cierto?" - preguntó algo inseguro.

Sonriéndole ella volvió a su labor

"Soy yo la que debo agradecerle. Creo que el papel de la doncella en apuros va conmigo esta vez"

"Soy Hermione" - levantó la vista brevemente buscando sus ojos- "Hermione Granger"

"Remus Lupin" - le contestó él sonriendo tentativamente- "y creo que tengo el papel del caballero en la no tan brillante armadura"

Esto le gano una risa sincera de la muchacha.

"Encantada de conocerlo señor Lupin. Si en algo ayuda debo decir que se vio muy heroico al enfrentar a esa araña."

"Déme su brazo" – exigió.

"¿Perdón?"

"Su brazo, vi que estaba herido cuando le quite la capa"

"Esto"- le mostró la pasta que había hecho de las plantas –"evitará la infección y con suerte dormirá el área" _eso o te causara una reacción alérgica pero cuales son la probabilidades._

La mezcla se sentía calida. Había olvidado su brazo, la herida era auto inflingida, se veía mucho peor unas noches atrás. Probablemente desaparecería por completo para la mañana siguiente pero no seria él quien le explicara el por qué de su milagrosa cicatrización a la joven.

"Y entonces ¿acostumbra pasear por esta parte del bosque a menudo?"- preguntó al mismo tiempo que esparcía la pasta sobre la piel inflamada.

"Me alejé de mi grupo cazando"- contestó Remus evitando mirarla.

"¿Fue atacado?"

"Un lobo"- contesto el automáticamente.

"Los lobos me dan terror, mis hermanos solían asustarme con historias de lobos entrando a las casas y devorando gente cuando era pequeña ¡Termine!"- secándose las manos en la falda se arrimo al fuego recogiendo las rodillas al pecho para salvar algo de calor.

"Tampoco soy un gran admirador…Lobos"- contesto a la mirada interrogante de la chica- "desagradables criaturas"

Extraño hubiese jurado que parecía algo amargado al decirlo.

A la luz de la fogata podía observarlo a sus anchas y eso es lo que hizo.

Era mas joven de lo que había creído a primera vista por la cantidad de cabello gris. Su rostro no mostraba arrugas ni marcas de la edad, no debía tener más que unos treinta y tantos años. Atractivo, no tan apuesto como Bill.

El día que el mayor de los Weasley anunciara su compromiso con una chica francesa, Flor algo doncella personal de una condesa, Hermione no salio de su habitación. Bill fue su primer enamoramiento y aun ahora no se tomaba con facilidad el hecho de que él tuviera una vida romántica real.

Concentrándose de nuevo en su examen notó algo extraño. Debía ser un raro efecto de la luz en la caverna pero los ojos de Remus se veían de un castaño tan claro que podía ser llamado amarillo y… él había notado que lo miraba _perfecto._

"¿Y que hacías _tu_ en el bosque Hermione?" -preguntó para desviar su atención de temas mas incómodos, como rasgos de licantropía por ejemplo.

"Yo me perdí camino a casa _Remus_" -contestó algo picada la joven.

A la ceja enarcada del hombre suspiro y continuo su explicación resignada.

"Me salí del camino para recoger helleboro y luego me fui adentrando sin darme cuenta.

Ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estoy o hacia donde esta mi casa"- termino preocupada.

El fuego crepitó en el pesado silencio que se hizo entre ambos.

"Mi hogar esta a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, al norte"

"Si partiéramos a primera hora de la mañana llegaríamos pasado el mediodía y podría enviar el carruaje para que te llevara a casa"

"Supongo que no seria seguro intentar encontrar mi camino ahora"- razonó Hermione _pero eso no evitara que mi madre me mate al llegar._

"Deberíamos dormir ahora si despertaremos antes de la madrugada.

No te preocupes, mañana mejorarán las cosas" - _o al menos no creo que puedan empeorar demasiado._

"Puedes conservar la capa, la noche se hará mas fría aun cuando pare de llover" vacilo un momento.

"Buenas noches Hermione"- dándole la espalda al fuego y la muchacha se quedo en silencio.

Por su parte, abrigándose con la larga capa roja la joven se acomodo para dormir.

"Buenas noches Remus"

_Continuará…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: En el próximo capitulo conocemos a Harry y ya pronto viene Sirius porque en ninguna de mis historias estará muerto.**

**No voy a actualizar en dos días sino en menos de una semana.**

**Me voy a la fiesta de la Tirana en pleno desierto y si es que no tienen teléfonos dudo que tengan Internet…**

**Si no vuelvo den el aviso.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Volví! Ayer en realidad pero tenia sueño.**

**Y me di cuenta que no había subido el otro capitulo de Eurídice antes de irme…para los k la leen lo siento, mañana si (o cuando encuentre ese maldito pen-drive ¬¬)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo IV**

"Creo que ya pasamos por aquí antes"

"Nunca dejas de quejarte"

"¡Eso no fue amable! Y es verdad, ya vi este árbol antes"

"¡Son árboles! Todos se ven parecidos" – la paciencia de Remus lo había dejado un par de horas atrás-"Vamos por el camino correcto"

Hermione había tratado de mantener una conversación con el reservado hombre durante toda la mañana sin resultados, durante la última media hora recurrió a las quejas sin mejores resultados.

Preparaba su próximo comentario mirando al suelo mientras caminaba, eso no le permitió ver que su acompañante se había detenido hasta chocar contra el.

"UFF"

"Mira adelante, humo, creo que es una cabaña"

"¡Fantástico! ahora podremos pedir dirección" - exclamo la joven apresurando el paso hacia la casa.

"Se donde estamos" - reclamó quien había dejado atrás.

"¿¿Que pasa con ustedes los hombres y pedir direcciones??" A la vista de civilización había recuperado los ánimos y hacia paso veloz de la distancia. Su compañero más maltratado durantes los últimos días la siguió a paso calmado.

"¿Hola? ¡Los de la casa! ¿¿Alguien??" -Grito deteniéndose frente a la cuidada cerca blanca rodeando la propiedad.

La casa en sí parecía algo equivocada entre tanta vegetación, del techo rojo emergía una chimenea y el pequeño jardín lucia bien cuidado

"Ustedes no deberían estar aquí" – los increpo una voz a sus espaldas.

Dando un salto de sorpresa volvió la vista a quien le había dirigido la palabra.

Unos pasos mas allá de la cerca, a la sombra de uno de los árboles, descansaba un muchacho de su edad el cabello negro desordenado le daba un aspecto descuidado.

Remus fue quien se dirigió primero a él "¿Eres tu un sirviente en esta casa?"

El rostro del chico se ensombreció y sus ojos verdes se hicieron más duros detrás de las gafas redondas.

"No" - le contesto el chico cortante.

_Honestamente, _Hermione rodó los ojos a la falta de tacto de su compañero.

"Lo que el quiso decir"- se dirigió al joven con una sonrisa conciliatoria- "es que estamos perdidos y nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos"

"No soy un sirviente aquí, pero tampoco es mi casa"- le contesto todavía mirando con desconfianza a Remus- "es la casa de mis tíos"

"Y viéndose como se ven el no querrá recibirlos"- observo sin disimulo sus aspectos- "Es mas probable que los persiga con la escopeta"- termino en tono despreocupado.

_Linda familia._ Dándose una mirada crítica de verdad no podía decirse que inspiraran demasiada confianza.

La ropa de Remus aunque de buena calidad estaba destrozada. Hermione no se veía mucho mejor, dormir en el suelo de una cueva no hace maravillas por tu aspecto y la capa roja que Remus le cediera aunque abrigadora estaba rota en varias partes.

"Tal vez si tuviéramos donde limpiarnos" - razono Remus.

El chico los midió como tratando de adivinar si calificaban con el perfil de ladrones o asesinos.

"Bien"- respondió al fin –"pueden ocupar el cobertizo atrás, les llevare algo de agua" concedió.

"¡Muchacho!" - grito una voz desde el interior.

"Es mi tío Vernon" - los informó el chico apurándolos – "vamos, vayan ahora es mejor que no los vean"

Escogiendo seguir el consejo del joven ambos siguieron las indicaciones sin reclamos.

El cobertizo no era más que un cuartucho inmundo con un catre una vela y algo de ropa perdida entre herramientas de trabajo oxidadas.

Hermione tuvo el desagradable presentimiento de que este era en realidad el dormitorio de algún desafortunado.

Haciendo uso de un opaco espejo sobre el camastro hizo el intento de domar su cabello. Remus por su parte solo miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido como si esperara que el lugar se agrandara por el solo poder de su voluntad.

"¿Remus?" - lo increpo la muchacha sin quitar los ojos del espejo ni las manos de un rizo particularmente rebelde.

"¿Si?" Ya a mitad del viaje la joven había decidido por alguna razón usar su nombre de pila y el no había tenido la energía como para negárselo.

"¿Quien crees que dormirá aquí?"

"Mi primera suposición seria el muchacho" - le contesto sentándose incomodo en la otra orilla de la cama.

"Su ropa se veía demasiado usada como para ser la del dueño de esta casa"

Era verdad. La ropa que llevara parecía la de alguien varias tallas más grandes que el delgado joven.

Unos golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención sin esperar una contestación el chico de los lentes entraba con una familiaridad que le hizo pensar que su suposición era correcta, esta era su habitación, en sus manos cargaba un par de toallas y una jarra con agua.

"Pueden lavarse pero no tengo nada que darles para que se cambien" - sorprendentemente fue Remus el que enrojeció a la insinuación del muchacho de desvestirse en la misma habitación.

"Eres muy amable" - agradeció Hermione tomando la jofaina- "el es Remus y yo soy Hermione"

"Soy Harry" - se presento el muchacho apoyándose de espaldas a una de las paredes con ligereza – "y ya que estoy arriesgando el cuello por ustedes quisiera saber como es que llegaron a perderse en el bosque. No es como que muchos decidan tomarse paseos por el bosque prohibido"

"No fue en ninguna forma algo voluntario, fuimos atacados. En realidad yo fui atacada y Remus apareció para salvarme ¡muy heroico!"- lo informo la joven haciendo uso vigoroso de la toalla húmeda en su cuello y brazos.

"Todo un príncipe azul" - contesto Harry con sorna pero sin cinismo.

"Si ambos han terminado de burlarse creo que seria mejor continuar nuestro camino si queremos llegar pronto y enviarte a casa antes de que anochezca"

"¿Tenemos que?" - El cansancio hacia ver el camastro como algo muy prometedor.

"Si"- le contesto el mayor de los hombres- "debemos y mientras antes mejor"

"Les saque algo de comida de la cocina" - Harry les entrego una pequeña alforja.

"¡Harry eres un ángel!"- exclamó la chica abrazándolo efusivamente.

"Es solo comida"- se escucho la voz ahogada del muchacho tratando de escapar del abrazo.

"Y te la agradecemos de corazón"- respondió Remus. La verdad es que no exageraba, solo sus buenos modales y eso por muy poco lo detenían de lanzarse sobre la bolsa en ese mismo momento.

"¡Muchacho! ¡¿Donde rayos te metiste ahora?!" –era la voz de una mujer esta vez quien lo llamaba.

"¡Voy tía Petunia!"- contesto Harry apresurado- "yo la distraeré y ustedes salgan rápido. Si siguen hacia el norte por dos horas llegaran a Hogsmeade, no pueden perderse ¡suerte!"- se despidió saliendo disparado.

"¿Donde dejaste la comida que te di? La devoraste en cinco minutos eso es lo que hiciste, no eres mas que un derroche de dinero…"

La voz chillona de la mujer se alejo aun reprendiendo a Harry.

Ambos debieron restringirse para no salir en su defensa pero pensándolo una segunda vez y recordando la advertencia de la escopeta salieron calladamente en dirección al bosque.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si las indicaciones del muchacho eran correctas solo debían caminar una hora hacia Hogsmeade y luego desviarse al oeste.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio excepto por la pausa para consumir la comida que les diera. Los dos se sentían culpables por el hecho de haberlo dejado pero no es como si hubiesen tenido otra opción. No lo conocían y no era como si pudieran arrebatárselo a su familia así como así.

El ladrido de unos perros acercándose los saco de sus remordimientos. Escondiéndose detrás de Remus vio a los canes, dos enormes perros negros y uno café, acercándose.

"¡Fang, Canuto, Hocicos! ¿Como están mis muchachos?" - los saludos Remus mientras las bestias lo babeaban e intentaban tumbarlos.

"¡Hey! ¿Donde se fueron? perros bobos…"

"¿Hagrid?" La sombra de un hombre enorme se dibujo a la distancia de unos metros.

"¿Señor Lupin? ¡Lord Black salio en su búsqueda esta mañana! estábamos empezando a preocuparnos. Cuatro días sin ninguna noticia y con su enfermedad…"

"¡¡Hagrid!!" - Lo corto secamente el otro hombre- "adelántate a la casa y avísale a la Sra. Figgs que nos reciba con comida caliente y abrigo. Además preparen un carruaje para viajar de inmediato"

"Claro señor pero lo del carruaje será difícil"- respondió el gigante tocándose la barba pensativo "lo enviamos al pueblo hace unas horas para dar la noticia de su desaparición a la policía.

Debería estar de vuelta esta misma noche"

Pero eso seria demasiado tarde para viajar. "Bien, entonces ve el resto de mi pedido Hagrid"

"Ahora mismo señor ¡Vamos ustedes tres! ¡Fang, Canuto! dejen en paz al amo"- llamó a los perros adelantándose a los viajeros.

"Preferiría que esperaras hasta la mañana para volver a tu hogar"- Remus se dirigió a Hermione- "viajar durante la noche no es lo mas seguro en estas tierras"

_Mi madre no aminorara el castigo si llego hoy o llego mañana._

"No hay problema"- le contesto la muchacha. En realidad entre un viaje de horas en un incomodo carruaje y la promesa de comida caliente y una cama no había donde perderse.

"Además quiero conocer la familia de mi héroe, tal vez contar sus hazañas a los niños. No me digas que no te encantaría"- se burlo apresurando el paso para dejarlo atrás.

Un sonido ahogado de asombro se escapo de sus labios a la vista que se presentaba a unos metros fuera del bosque.

_Continuará…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: Supongo que debí haberle dado una choza por ahí pero no me resistí a darle el castillo.**

**Entiendan! Sufre una maldición horrible y **_**además**_** es pobre??**

**Aunque ambas cosas están relacionadas en canon para mi era **

**demasiado injusto ¬¬**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Acá va otro, este sin retrasos.**

**Alguien ha leído el séptimo libro?? Yo aun no pero con lo que me enteré (no por mi voluntad ¬¬) voy a sufrir demasiado…**

**Necesito chocolate…**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo V**

La llegada al castillo la dejó sorprendida. Donde había estado esperando una hacienda o mansión se levantaba una construcción de piedra con tres torres y un foso.

Según Remus era bastante pequeño en comparación a otros del reino pero aun así era lo más grande que Hermione viera en su vida.

La señora Figgs resultó ser el ama de llaves, quien se había afanado en atenderlos y alborotar alrededor de ambos como si vinieran del campo de batalla.

Ahora se encontraba en la habitación que le asignaran, la cual era al menos tres veces mas grande que la suya, esperando que una de las mucama le llevara ropa limpia.

En eso sonó la puerta.

"¡Pase!"

Lo que traspaso el umbral fue una montaña de ropa equilibrada en los brazos de una muchacha vestida con el uniforme típico de la servidumbre.

"No creo que necesite tanta"- murmuró Hermione insegura.

Una cabeza rubia emergió detrás de los vestidos.

"Oh, pero señorita usted debe elegir uno" -le explicó la doncella.

"Supongo que cualquiera estará bien" - respondió la chica alargando la mano para tomar uno de de los de arriba del montón.

Dirigiéndose a la cama de dosel la mucama dejó caer su carga.

"Pero eso no funcionara de ninguna manera señorita ¿y que pasara si el amo llama por usted?"

Tomando uno de los vestidos más recargados se lo acerco para que se lo probara.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"¿Dónde es que Sirius dijo que me buscaría?"

"Dijo que buscaría cerca de esta área por el día de hoy y regresaría esta noche si no tenia éxito para juntar mas hombres e internarse en el bosque"" le informó Dawlish.

Aliviado de que al menos no había partido en una búsqueda inútil por días despidió a su guardia para dirigirse a la habitación de su "invitada".

No había fallado en notar la mirada conspiratoria que intercambiara su ama de llaves y la mucama cuando ambos aparecieran a la entrada del castillo. O la cercanía en el arreglo de habitaciones con sus propios aposentos. Aunque tal vez se debiera solo a su negativa a usar el cuarto principal, nunca había dejado de asociar este a la figura de sus padres por eso seguía ocupando uno de los cuartos inferiores.

Pero si convertían este asunto en otra de sus cruzadas para buscarle esposa las pondría a ambas en la calle antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de avergonzarlo de nuevo.

Con un peso en el estomago hizo memoria de el desastroso cortejo de lady Alicia Zabini, la viuda habiéndose ganado la colaboración de la Sra. Figg y esa muchacha Abbott, decidió que a pesar de la falta de un titulo mas importante como conde o duque Remus Lupin haría un adecuado quinto esposo. Eso no tuvo un buen final.

Frente a la elaborada puerta de madera tallada en imágenes de rosas y espinas vaciló un momento antes de llamar inseguro de su recibimiento.

De seguro existía algún protocolo que se estaba saltando al visitar a la mujer en un dormitorio. Eran ocasiones como esta que lo dejaban inseguro por la conveniencia de la libre enseñanza que recibiera de sus progenitores.

La puerta se abrió ahorrándole la decisión y casi golpeándole el rostro.

"¿Señor?" – pregunto con gesto preocupado la mucama.

"Todo bien Hanna" - la tranquilizo y viendo la oportunidad para el escape –"¿serias tan amable de avisar a mi invitada que la cena se sirve a las siete y estaré esperándola? Gracias" terminó apresuradamente efectuando su huida.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"No ibas por la Sra. Figgs Hanna? - pregunto con curiosidad Hermione viéndola regresar tan pronto.

"El señor de la casa requiere su presencia para cenar" - le contesto la rubia con un dejo de travesura en la voz y un hoyuelo en la mejilla delatando sus deseos de sonreír.

"¿Cena?"

Algo en la alegría de esta chica la ponía en ascuas, así como las miradas que le dieran los guardias y los sirvientes, como si todos supieran algo que ella no.

Seria mejor que Remus no estuviera en el complot o ese hombre estaría en serios problemas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Increíble! ¿Quien es en realidad el dueño de esta casa?

El ama de llaves lo habría forzado a ocupar el comedor, en vez de la cocina como de costumbre, para atender a la encantadora jovencita que lo acompañara.

Otra vez pensó en las consecuencias de despedirlos a todos pero la mayoría, los más viejos habían trabajado para su padre y los jóvenes habiendo crecido en el castillo como hijos de la servidumbre no se tomaban menos confianzas.

Jugo por un momento con la idea de echarlos a todos ¿se aliarían para expulsarlo a él tomándose el castillo?

La doncella con la que dejara el mensaje entro al salón y conteniendo una risita se coloco de pie junto a otros dos sirvientes. Esa era la razón por la que detestaba esta sala ¿quien desea ser observado mientras come?

En el dintel de la puerta apareció la figura a quien todos parecían estar esperando.

Cuando dijo que le consiguieran ropa se había referido a algo de las mujeres del castillo ¡no el guardarropa de su madre! En fin, no era el momento para un escándalo y es como si esa ropa hiciera otra cosa que guardar polvo.

Sin duda la hacia lucir bien y peinada así con el cabello recogido en un elegante peinado se veía casi como una adulta pensó Remus.

Casi si no fuese por esos ojos grandes infantiles.

Poniéndose de pies como exigía la etiqueta saludo su llegada con una leve inclinación.

Uno de los sirvientes corrió una silla por ella. Sintiéndose incomoda y observada Hermione pegó los ojos a la vajilla en frente.

La chica estaba incomoda y no la culpaba, siempre le pareció difícil comenzar una conversación con alguien al otro lado de la mesa si esta era hecha para acomodar veinte personas. Aclaró la garganta.

"Envié un mensajero al pueblo avisando mi llegada a la guardia local. Si mi carruaje no llegara entonces le pediré uno a ellos, su capitán es un hombre razonable no tengo ninguna duda de que aceptara ayudarte"

Contemplo por un momento la propuesta que Remus le presentara.

A casa escoltada por una guardia.

¡Su familia sufriría un sincope!

...Tal vez el asunto fuese digno de contemplación.

_Continuará…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: Te maldigo Rowling! A los terribles tormentos de la picazón crónica!! Que pulgas hambrientas invadan tus horas de paz y…**

**Realmente necesito leer ese libro.**

**Algún alma bondadosa lo habrá escaneado ya?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ya lo empecé! El último libro****, de esto depende nuestro futuro en este mundo del fanfiction.**

**Rowling se benévola.**

**Amen.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo VI**

Hermione vagaba por el castillo buscando al dueño de este. O un guía turístico, cualquiera seria bienvenido en estos momentos.

En un principio, al escapar de su habitación, había contado el número de pasillos intentando memorizar su camino de regreso pero hacia el séptimo salón debió declararse irremediablemente perdida.

Ahora buscaba a Remus, el debía conocer el camino en su propio castillo.

Aguzando el oído lo detecto, un murmullo apagado de voces. _¡Al fin!_

Estaba salvada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El tiempo necesario de recuperación tras una desastrosa cena es variable e involucra un infaltable licor, brandy de ser posible. Es por eso que Remus se encontraba en su biblioteca degustándolo.

Simples momentos de perfección. Interrumpidos por un sirviente en la entrada.

"Que sucede" - le preguntó con voz monótona sin levantarse de su cómodo lugar en la poltrona.

"Sir Black ha vuelto señor" - lo informó el hombre.

Había acariciado la esperanza de que arribara después de marcharse Hermione pero después de todo ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que el destino seguía sus propuestas? Ah si nunca.

"Díganle que se reúna conmigo en el…"

"¡Demasiado tarde Remy!" - lo interrumpió la voz jovial de Sirius detrás del empleado. Haciendo a este a un lado con tal vez demasiado entusiasmo voló a reunirse con su amigo.

Semi-asfixiado en un potente abrazo Remus lucho valientemente por salvar la integridad de su copa de licor.

"¡Estas a salvo! ¡Lo sabia! Esos idiotas de la policía hablaban de darte por perdido pero yo…"

"¡Sirius! contrólate por favor" forcejeó por desprenderse Lupin.

"¿Me dirás que sucedió?" Negoció el otro.

"¡Si!" accedió ansioso de hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones.

Soltándolo entonces el recién llegado se dirigió con paso seguro a prepararse un trago antes de sentarse.

Ya ambos hombres acomodados y teniendo la total atención de su amigo Lupin comenzó su relato.

"Con la llegada de la luna llena me preparé para salir de cacería como todos los meses"

Sirius se limitó a asentir conociendo desde hace mucho el problema que lo aqueja.

"Me interné en el bosque, alejándome de cualquier asentamiento humano al igual que siempre… Solo que esta vez, el comportamiento del lobo cambió" - murmuró preocupado.

"En vez de rondar el área donde quede, cazando algo para comer, se marchó. Lo único que puedo pensar es que buscaba algo. Debe haber corrido toda la noche para alejarse tanto" Jugó con el vaso en sus manos sin beberlo.

"Cuando desperté estaba en un área totalmente desconocida para mi" - prosiguió – "Cerca de un poblado"

Dejó con fuerza la copa sobre una mesa cercana salpicando brandy al hacerlo. Se puso de pie agitado y bajó la voz temiendo que alguien más pudiera escuchar de su falta de control.

"Eso no puede repetirse Sirius. Pude haber atacado a alguien…necesito volver a las cadenas" - terminó en un susurro derrotado.

Frunciendo el entrecejo Black no hizo ademán de contradecirlo comprendiendo la falta de efectividad que tendría en el momento.

"Ya hablaremos de eso" - le respondió en forma conciliatoria. Había sido él junto con sus otros dos amigos los que lo convencieron de salir al bosque en vez de encerrarse en una jaula.

"Dime ahora ¿Cómo fue que volviste y porque tardaste tanto en hacerlo? fueron cuatro días" cambió de tema, al menos por el momento.

Si lo notó Remus no intento enfrentarlo "El primer día fue el de la transformación, el segundo lo dormí estaba agotado, el tercer día me encamine a casa pero tuve una…distracción" cogiéndolo otra vez ahora si bebió del contenido de su vaso.

"Distracción"- lo apremió el otro impaciente.

"Pasé cerca de unas granjas por donde me dejó el lobo" No le explico a su amigo que la razón había sido tratar de robar algo de comida.

"Encontré una niña perdida" Volvió a ahogarse en el vaso.

"¿Niña? ¿Que demonios hace una niña en el bosque?"- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

"Perderse, ya te lo dije. Nos ataco una acromántula, todavía juvenil por suerte, escapó casi al enfrentarla luego comenzó a llover y tuve que detenerme por la noche. El día siguiente continué y llegue aquí esta tarde"

"¿Y la niña?"

"La niña vino conmigo, la enviare a su hogar mañana. En el carruaje que debería ya haber regresado" recordó fastidiado.

"Tal vez tu cochero bebe a tu memoria en una taberna. No me extrañaría ¡hey! Casi lo olvido. Llegaron noticias de Hogsmeade mientras tomabas tus vacaciones…"

"¿Remus?" Los interrumpió una voz femenina. _Destino eres una…_

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron y Remus reprimió un suspiro de resignación.

"Sirius Black" - se adelanto este a presentarse a si mismo, besando su mano galantemente –"¿Eres tu algún oscuro secreto que mi amigo ha osado ocultarme?"

Volviéndose a Lupin.

"Pero que vergüenza Remy ¡nosotros compartimos todo!"

Hermione solo atino a mirar sus manos unidas._ Un momento, que es lo que dijo…_

Sería Remus el que la rescatara otra vez. Eso se le estaba haciendo una costumbre. Tal vez tuviera un complejo.

"Hermione puedo ayudarte en algo"

Quitando los ojos del extraño individuo todavía aferrando su mano se dirigió a Remus.

"Estoy algo perdida"- le confesó ella –"Este lugar es caótico ¡¿como hacen ustedes para encontrar un baño aquí?!" intento bromear con tono ligero.

"Hay un baño conectado a tu habitación"-le respondió Remus confuso.

"¡No! ¡No busco uno!"- exclamó la chica mortificada. "Era solo una broma" - murmuró por lo bajo. Donde están los terremotos cuando los necesitas.

Mientras tanto alguien heroicamente luchaba por contener la risa ganándose una mirada asesina de la joven.

"Sirius…"- lo previno Lupin.

Simulando una tos el aludido recupero la calma.

"Es entonces Hermione tu nombre" -le preguntó tomando nuevamente su mano recuperando el aire seductor en solo unos segundos.

Atinando solo a enrojecer la muchacha respiró aliviada cuando su héroe la sacara de su predicamento aferrando al galán del cuello de la camisa y empujándolo.

"Vamos Casanova ¿no tenias algo que decirme?"

"¡La camisa!" - advirtió Sirius con tono peligroso deshaciéndose del agarre.

"El mensaje, claro" volvió a su aire casual cuando sacó de su casaca un sobre arrugado "Llego esto el mismo día que te marchaste"

Tomando el sobre que le ofreciera, Remus paso la mirada por el contenido.

"Es un sello real, esta es una invitación a palacio a tu nombre"

"Eh, si ese es el mío, pero el tuyo esta aquí por alguna parte" libre de vigilancia se dedicaba a un pasatiempo: observar a gente desde incómodamente cerca lo cual no tenia demasiado feliz a su victima.

"Baile de mascaras" continuó leyendo Remus ajeno al resto "¿No tuvimos uno de esos el mes pasado?"

"No, ese era solo baile. Nosotros dos usamos mascaras para esconderte de la viuda Zabini" intervino su amigo servicial dejando ir a Hermione.

"Ahh cierto" -recordó el otro- "Bueno, no podemos ir es mañana"

"Asistencia obligatoria compañero"

"¡Condenación!"

La confundida joven junto a ellos pasó de preguntarse si ya se habrían olvidado de su presencia a planificar un escape de ambos locos.

"Esta vez necesitaremos parejas. Estoy harto de las insinuaciones de Bellatrix"

Viendo las ruedecillas moverse en la mente de su amigo no predijo nada bueno.

Volviéndose hasta donde estuviera su invitada segundos antes encontró el puesto vació.

"¡Graciosa dama!" Sirius la había acorralado en la puerta coartando su escape "nos harías el favor de…"

"No"- lo cortó la muchacha secamente. _Ni lo sueñes._

_Continuará…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor:**** Me encanta Sirius. Es un inconciente, inmaduro e irresponsable**

**(y molestaba a mi Sev ¬¬) pero es tan lindo!**

**Ahora si, corregido…o casi**


End file.
